


And It's a Different World

by PaolaWarbler



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaolaWarbler/pseuds/PaolaWarbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel’s sudden death leaves Sam to find comfort in the only place he knows. Post- “Hammer of the Gods”</p>
            </blockquote>





	And It's a Different World

Sam heard the gravel crunching underneath the stolen car. He hasn’t been here in a long time but he had to. After everything that’s happened, he needed a place to just be. He got out of the car and felt the coo autumn night air engulf him. He closed the car door and started his trek through the graveyard. The half-moon gave some light but Sam knew the path. He could get to it easily. After seeing the shadow of the familiar tombstone, he kneeled and felt wave after wave of sorrow engulf him. He pressed his forehead to the dirt and started sobbing.   
“Mom?” He cried out brokenly. “Mom, he’s gone.” Sam started crying harder and felt like a towel being twisted for every last drop. After the crying dissolved to dry heaves, he knelt again.   
“Mom…” He laughed quietly for a moment. “You don’t even know who I’m talking about.” He whispered. He touched her headstone and sat in silence. “His name was Gabriel. Yeah, the archangel. I just know how to pick them.” Sam stated, bitterly. “Anyway, the first few times we met, it wasn’t the best of circumstances.” He told her about meeting him as the Trickster and when he trapped him in the time loop. And he trapping him and Dean in a television. “Yeah, we weren’t perfect.” Sam admitted. “But he, um, one night, he came into my dreams. Pretty corny, huh?”   
Sam was standing in the middle of a beautiful garden, looking around in awe. “Hi, Sammy.” Gabriel said, throwing an apple up and down.   
“Gabriel.” Sam became on guard and looking around for some trick.   
“Oh, stop your fussing, Samantha. This isn’t a trap.”   
Sam glowered at him. “Yeah. How do I know?”  
Gabriel was about to answer but paused. “Huh, you don’t. You’re just going to have to trust me.”  
“Yeah, cause you’ve given me enough reasons in the past.”  
“Good point, Samsquatch. But I’m being serious.” Gabriel suddenly looked nervous. “I need to talk to you about something.”  
Sam’s head instantly jumped to conclusions. “What? Is it Michael? Have they found Dean?”  
Gabriel scoffed. “No, princess. This isn’t about the war.”  
“Then what’s it about?” Sam asked, irritated. Gabriel looked nervous again and Sam could’ve sworn he saw the angel swallow thickly. Gabriel jerkily turned away from Sam.  
“Take a walk with me.”  
Curious, Sam walked with the arch-angel through the garden. It was a beautiful, lush place filled with greens and bursts of colors. Gabriel picked a red anemone from the garden and twisted it back and forth between his fingers, causing the petals to twirl. “You know legend says that this flower bloomed after Aphrodite sprinkled the blood of her dead lover on the ground. Supposedly it means anticipation and…” He looked up at Sam and faltered. Sam walked closely to him and stood across from him. “…and unfading love.” Gabriel whispered.  
He looked up at Sam, biting his lip. He extended his hand out. Sam stared at it for a moment before taking it. “How did you know that?” Sam asked, twisting the flower’s stem. Gabriel gave a small smile.  
“Years of being down here, you learn a ton of stuff.”  
“Soo…” Sam bent down to look at Gabriel.  
Gabriel sighed and said, “Ireallylikeyouokay!”  
Sam started laughing.  
“What?” Gabriel said, laughing.  
“No, it’s just funny how I’m making an archangel act like a teenager.”  
Gabriel blushed but Sam straightened up and stared at him straight in the eyes. “Gabe?” Gabriel looked up wide-eyed. “I really like you too.” Gabriel’s face broke into a wide smile and Sam gently lowered his head to kiss him.  
Sam, kneeling at the grave, shook his head. “A red anemone also means forsaken. But, Mom, that was the beginning of the best months of my life.” Sam described how the beginning wasn’t easy. Even though they both knew how they felt about each other, they still had to work to make their relationship run smoothly. Sam will never forget the look on Dean’s face when Gabriel poofed into their motel room and kissed Sam. That initiated a long talk to Gabriel about just popping in and Sam had to endure Dean’s wise-cracks for weeks. But they made it work. Dean would go out with Cas, leaving Gabriel and Sam alone. And as much as he loved the sex, his favorite moment with Gabriel would be when he burrowed into Sam’s chest and just stayed there, listening to his heartbeat.  
“The first time he told me he loved me didn’t happen the way I thought it would.” Sam said, now sitting next to the tombstone, looking at the stars. “We were at this county fair and Gabe and Cas decided to join us. We had tons of fun. Or at least as much fun as you can have with the Apocalypse hanging over your head.” Cas and Dean decided to ditch them in favor of going to a roller-coaster. Dean wanted to personally introduce Cas to them. That just left Gabriel and Sam wandering around. Gabriel took Sam’s hand lightly, as if expecting Sam to pull away. Sam surprised him by holding on tighter. They passed by a darts game to win prizes when Gabriel stopped.  
“Gabe, what is it?”  
Gabriel smirked and pointed at the oversized, purple stuffed monkey wearing a plaid shirt. “I want it.”  
Sam’s eyebrows winkled together. “Why?”  
“Because it reminds me of someone. You think you can win it for me?”  
Sam smiled softly and nodded. “Yeah, sure.” He paid three bucks for three darts and hit bulls-eye every time. The woman whistled low in appreciation.  
“Whatever you want.” Sam smiled at Gabriel and pointed at the monkey.  
“That, please.”  
The woman brought it down and handed it to him with a wink. “You two are cute together.”  
Sam blushed and nodded his thanks. He handed Gabriel the monkey. Gabriel took it and said, “I love you.”  
Both men stilled for a moment.  
“Did you-”  
“Oh, fuck. Did I say that out loud?”  
They looked at each other for a moment.  
“You don’t have to say it back. I kind of sprung it on you so-”  
“Gabe, shut up.” Sam interrupted him. Gabriel stopped talking. “I love you too.”  
Gabriel grinned and Sam leaned down to kiss his boyfriend.  
The wind rustled the dark tree leaves. Sam sat quietly, not speaking anymore. He sat there for a long time, not crying, not praying but just sitting. “Anyway,” Sam continued voice hoarse. “He confronted Lucifer for us and Lucifer stabbed him.” Sam felt tears in his eyes again. “I had to see him, lying there with the dark scorch on the floor.” Sam shook his head. “There’s so much I wanted to tell him. I still do actually but…now, I can’t.” His voice cracked at the end and he stopped talking. The moon was halfway done in its trip across the sky. But everything was still. “You know, you used to tell Dean that angels are watching over us. Maybe Gabriel is still watching over me.” Sam looked up to the dark sky and saw stars gleaming over him. They just shone on bright and cold as one man looked up to the sky for help once again.


End file.
